


Eye Contact

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: "Look at me, my love," Akande murmurs softly. Hanzo feels his face burn even more at the request.





	Eye Contact

****"Look at me, my love," Akande murmurs softly. Hanzo feels his face burn even more at the request. He ignored it and continued to hide his face behind his hand, looking away from his lover. After all, it was difficult to look the man in the eyes while he was moaning so loudly because of the hand pumping his member so slowly.

Akande leaned down and pressed gentle kisses on the exposed areas of Hanzo's neck, trailing down to his chest then to his abs and finally his cock. The archer's breath hitched when lips touched his head, followed by a short but sure lick. "Please look at me," Akande whispers against his throbbing manhood. 

Hanzo's shaking was near violent. He swallowed before finally looking at his lover in the eyes. Akande chose that exact moment to take Hanzo all the way down his throat. The Japanese man yelped and threw his head back, but a hand on his chin put his head down again. 

The bigger man stared up at him as he bobbed his head, taking every change in the man's expression. Hanzo panted heavily, eyes wide as he watched the man suck him off with far too much expertise. He let out a high pitched moan when hands began to fondle at his sensitive behind. 

"Please," Hanzo rasps. He's not sure what he's begging for, but Akande seems to understand, since he slips two fingers inside of him. He curls them against Hanzo's prostate and massages it tenderly, almost carefully. Hanzo whimpered brokenly and fisted the sheets, unable to do much else. 

Finally he unfolded and came, and Akande made sure not waste a single drop. The man licks him up to his jaw before pressing a kiss there. "I love you," he confesses, and despite himself, Hanzo feels his face flush once more. Akande sees and laughs in disbelief, even when Hanzo blushes more and throws a pillow at him.


End file.
